


Embellishments

by water_bby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy just wanted someone at the other sewing machine; the SHIELD trio don't use those modern innovations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embellishments

**Author's Note:**

> written for the "Bows/Frills/Lace" square in round 1 of [**cottoncandy_bingo**](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)

"Phil!"

Phil Coulson turned at the call, placing his foot in the now-open elevator door as Pepper Potts hurried to catch up with him. "Pepper."

She smiled as she walked past him into the elevator, waiting until he had entered to ask, "Do you want to come with me to the sewing room? Clint and Natasha are probably there, since Thor and Jane are both away for the next couple of days."

Phil blinked once. Sewing room? "I'll come with you. And what are they sewing?"

"I think I'll let you see for yourself," Pepper giggled, "though Bruce, Steve, and Darcy are handling most of the sewing. Clint and Natasha said they'd take care of the 'embellishments.'"

"I take it that they volunteered me, as well? Because 'embellishments' usually include bobbin lace, and neither of them likes making more than a few inches."

Pepper just stared at him.

"Pepper?"

She shook her head slightly. "You, me, a bottle of wine, and the story of the three of you and lace-making. JARVIS, make an appointment in the next week."

"Yes, Ms. Potts," the AI replied. "Also, you are about to arrive at your destination."

"Thank you, JARVIS," Phil replied, and then turned back to Pepper. "It's not all that interesting a story, Pepper, but I'll be happy to have a drink with you."

She was laughing as the elevator door opened on to one of the levels that, when Phil was called away from the Tower the previous week, had still been listed as "TBD." It still had a generic foyer, but through the door to the right of the elevator he could see two sewing machines, lengths of fabric, and Natasha's bright red head bent over whatever she had in her hands.

He followed Pepper through the door, unsurprised when Natasha glanced over her shoulder at him--the window acted as a decent enough mirror to show the foyer and the elevator--and nodded her head toward the table next to her, where not one but three lace pillows had been laid out, the bobbins already set up with an elaborate pin pattern. Before setting down his briefcase and removing his jacket and tie, he paused to squeeze her shoulder and drop a kiss on her cheek while he noted that she had nearly finished the collar she was tatting.

"Pepper said Clint was probably here."

"Clint and Darcy are restocking the refrigerator, so they should be back soon. He will be happy to see you home."

Phil nodded absently, looking at the list of laces and lengths taped to the table with the pillows. "Now will one of you tell me why the Tower now has a sewing room?"

Pepper and Natasha both laughed before Natasha answered, "This is Darcy's op, we will let her tell you."

Phil looked at her sharply, and then rolled up his sleeves and started work with the bobbins. He was aware of Pepper moving over to watch him, and then of the return of Darcy and Clint, arms piled high with food. He caught Clint's eye, answering the other man's grin with a wink, and then started counting the seconds it took for Darcy Lewis to empty her arms and join Pepper.

"Wow! Clint said you were good at this, but...wow!" Darcy was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "We'll show Thor's folks!"

Phil quirked a brow at her, but she was patting Clint on the arm as she passed him on her way to one of the sewing machines.

"So, Clint, what do you do now that you're finished with the pinning?" Darcy asked. "Natasha and Phil are the lace makers; do you do anything besides support?"

Clint snorted in amusement, Pepper opened her mouth to soothe any wounded feelings, Phil laughed quietly, and Natasha, deadpan, said, "Clint is our clothes artist. I believe that seed pearls are next."

Darcy stared at her. "Seed pearls? I don't remember any plan for seed pearls."

"That," Clint said, "is because you only need to focus on the garments themselves. Nat and I told you, we're handling the embellishments, and seed pearls are part of the embellishments for the wedding dress."

Phil smirked at the expression on Darcy's face. "Don't bother. If he's working on it, it's going to be decorated however he wants it to be."

They all fell silent for a moment.

"So, Ms. Lewis," Phil said, "why am I making lace?"

Her smile grew even brighter. "Thor mentioned that it is traditional in Asgard for the bride's family to provide an entire trousseau. Jane wasn't worried about it at all, and Tony was willing to just buy one, but I said it would be cool if we could provide one the old-fashioned way, and Bruce and Steve said they know how to sew, and then Clint said the three of you could help with lace and stuff, and Tony and Pepper are covering things like shoes, which is good because none of us know anything about cobbling, and...."

"Breathe, Ms. Lewis. I'm happy to be included. Pepper, if you would like to get me that glass of wine you mentioned, I'll go ahead and tell you the very boring story of how we got into making lace."

"It's not boring!" Clint protested. "We were in danger of being bored to death, but actually getting the two of you to help fix Tasha's wardrobe wasn't boring at all!"

Pepper laughed as she went to retrieve a bottle of his favorite wine, Darcy settled at her sewing machine, Natasha finished the collar she had been working on and started a new project, and Clint began attaching the seed pearls to the dress. Phil smiled to himself as he continued to work on the lace Clint had ordered for Jane's trousseau.


End file.
